


The Waiter

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero embarks on a cruise ship in hopes of finding the lost TLC he had with his wife. He finds it- in the form of an unlikely and charismatic waiter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an original idea that I wrote as such, but then turned it back into a Frerard fic. Frank's kids didn't really fit in with this story, so I made original characters! This is also unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

“Frank, let’s  go . We’re going to be late for dinner! And on our first night, too!” I sighed again as my wife’s grating voice reached my eardrums. It wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t find my tie; these sort of things just seemed to happen to me. And they were happening more and more at an alarming frequency. 

“Coming, honey,” I called in a soothing tone, hoping to placate her. “Just let me get my  tie...”  Jamia emerged from the bathroom, a trail of flowery perfume curling in the air around her, as she held my red silk tie in her perfect, manicured hand. She just arched an eyebrow at me. 

“Oh…” I said, fighting off a blush that was quickly rising to my neck and cheeks. “Look  at that,” I continued humorlessly.   

Jamia just clicked her tongue at me and roughly started to tie the tie around my neck. I let  myself be manhandled as I called to my children.  “Bryan, Catherine, come on!” Both of them came out of their rooms and stood  expectantly at the door. Cathy was wearing what I thought to be too much makeup, but I kept quiet, while Bryan had a suspicious looking smirk on his too innocent face. I narrowed my eyes  at him, wondering what he was planning.   

“Right.” Jamia thumped my chest, bringing my attention back to her. “Let’s go.”  We left our stateroom and took the elevator to the main floor of the cruise we were on. I had booked the cruise for our spring vacation in hopes that Jamia and I could rekindle our fading marriage, but it seemed as if we were just getting on each other’s nerves more. I supposed it wasn’t her fault. It was just her personality.  

“Hello, may I see your stateroom cards, please?”  I blinked out of my trance and realized we were in the restaurant, and sort of holding up  the line with all my daydreaming. I muttered an apology as I gave the woman my room key, and  my family followed suit.  

“Alright, your table is number 206. Please remember that as it will be the table you will be at for the rest of your week. Mikey will escort you there now. Enjoy your dinner!” The waiter, Mikey, flashed us a bright smile, and kept up a stream of polite chatter as he led us to the table.  

“... And you’ll like the family you’ll be dining with. Their kids look to be about your age.” He nodded at Cathy and Brian.  

“Joy,” Bryan mumbled under his breath. I knew he hated socializing with others. I  blinked.  “Wait, we’re eating with another family?” I asked dumbly.

Jamia flashed her eyes at me.  “I told you this,” she hissed. I just shrugged helplessly. 

“Alright, here you are! Enjoy your night!” 

We all said thanks and I sat down, leaving a seat free in between me and the other family. They were nice enough, but seemed a little stiff. We made uncomfortable small talk as we waited  for our waiter.  

We didn’t have to wait long.  

“Good  evening , my lovelies.”  

I jumped a little as a slightly high pitched voice reached my ears. The first thing I noticed  was that while Jamia’s voice got on my nerves, this voice did not. It was magical, soothing on the  ears, and though he had only spoken four words, all I wanted was for him to keep talking.   

The waiter standing behind Jamia and I rested his hands on the backs of our chairs  casually. His hands were clean, the nails trimmed short and free of dirt. His fingers were long  and nimble. Piano hands, my mother would call them. 

My eyes wandered from his hands to his arms. They weren’t overly muscular but he  looked by all means not weak. He was swathed in a crisp, white button down shirt, gold vest, and  black dress pants. 

Finally, I reached his face. I wasn’t disappointed. His features were soft, almost feminine, but he had a very  prominent jaw line. And his hair! I was shocked by the length; it brushed his shoulders and  curled around his ears.  

“My name is Gerard,” the enchanting voice continued. “And I’ll be taking care of you this  week, so anything you require during your normal dinner routine, just let me know.” As he spoke, he made his way around the table, grabbed the napkins and settled them on our laps. He  gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder when he was finished with me.  

“What are your names?” Gerard asked, gesturing politely at us. 

“Jamia,” she nearly spat. I looked at her in surprise; I had forgotten she was there. Her face was drawn into a slight sneer and her eyes were full of disdain.  Christ , what was her problem?  “Jamia,” Gerard mused, completely unruffled by her attitude. “That’s a beautiful name. I went to high school with an Jamia, I believe. And you?” He looked at me expectantly. 

“Umm…” I trailed off brilliantly. Great, I had forgotten how to speak.  

“Nice to meet you ‘Um.’ Is that short for something?” He lightly teased while I flushed.  

“Yes,” I said back, allowing myself to grin. “It’s Frank.” 

“Frank,” Gerard said in the most unexpectedly warmest and sincere voice ever, “it is a pleasure to serve you.”  I smiled, unable to speak.  

“And, are these your lovely children?” he asked. Jamia and I nodded as I choked out, “Bryan and Catherine.” 

“Hmm, Catherine? I think I’ll call you Catherine the Great!” Cathy giggled and Jamia rolled her eyes. “And Bryan. You have a great gift, but I don’t condone thievery. Give.” I  watched Bryan’s face turn a bright shade of red as he pulled out Gerard’s name tag and dropped it into his waiting hand.” 

“Bryan Iero!” Jamia said in horror. Gerard laughed, well more like giggled. 

“It’s alright. Perhaps you should be our next magician? Heaven knows the current one needs to retire.” 

I continued to watch our waiter as he talked to the other family, asking them questions,  and seeming to commit their names to his memory. I noticed how he seemed to really care about  the answers he was given. It seemed as if all he wanted to do was please us. 

Beside me, my wife scoffed. I turned to her in exasperation.  

“What’s wrong?” I whispered. 

“Don’t you know? He’s gay!” she whispered back.  

“How do you know?” 

“You can just  tell . His hair, his voice… he’s wearing eyeliner for God’s sake!” I looked at Gerard again, and so he was. I thought it suited him, however. 

“What’s wrong with being gay?” I asked curiously. I knew Jamia could be homophobic; it  was just the way she was raised, though. 

“Nothing. Nothing  really , I guess. I just don’t think he should be flaunting it like that. It’s  inappropriate.” 

I couldn’t hold back my scoff. “He’s hardly flaunting it, Jamia. I think it’s just part of his  personality.”  

She gave me a glare so withering, I couldn’t help but to sink into my chair. 

“Frank?” 

“Huh?” I looked up to see Gerard staring at me.  

“Something to drink?” he gave me a dazzling smile. 

“Coke, please.” He nodded and told us he would be back soon. Jamia steadily ignored me as I thought about our waiter. I never had a problem with gay  people. I had known a few in college, and I was pretty sure we had shared nothing but a few inebriated kisses. However, I knew I was straight and I was very confident in my own sexuality. 

But there was something about the waiter that drew me in. Something about that  enchanting voice and smile. I wanted to know more about him.  

“Annnnd here we are. The Lovely Jamia, Catherine the Great, Bryan the Magician, and…”  Gerard trailed off as he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What?” I asked softly. 

“I don’t know how to describe you. You’re strong but gentle, focused, yet a daydreamer… I guess I’ll just have to get to know you better before I can make an assumption  about you, Frank.” I tried to ignore the blush in my cheeks. Then he set my soda down without another word.  

Gerard kept us well,  me entertained as he took our orders and refilled our drinks, telling me stories about himself and his experiences in the cruising industry.  

“I remember my first time serving guests. I was so nervous, I spilled their soda on myself and Mikey! I was so surprised that I wasn’t fired that night!” He cringed and shook his head, his black locks flying.  

“Oh no,” I said, laughing slightly. “Was Mikey mad?” 

“‘Course he was. He claimed that I ‘ruined his hair,’” he replied, using finger quotes. “But he’s my brother, so he forgave me.”  

“Mikey’s your brother?” I asked, only mildly shocked. Now that I could picture his face in my mind, I noticed that they did have similar facial features. 

“Yes, he’s younger. And never lets me live it down.” His voice was teasing, but he had a smile on his face. Just then, our food came, and Gerard left us to eat and check on the other diners.  

The food was delicious. Jamia kept trying to talk to me as I ate, but I was still annoyed by her earlier comments about Gerard, so I ignored her, only feeling slightly guilty.  

All too soon, we had eaten dessert and were now getting up to leave.  

“Will you be going to the party later?” Gerard asked us politely.  

“We might,” Jamia said shortly. 

“Are you going?” I asked him.  

“Yes. I’ll be there. And I hope you will be there too, Frank. Dancing!”  

I laughed. “I don’t dance.” 

“What a shame.” And before I could blink, he had leaned in to hug me. It wasn’t a friendly pat on the back, it was a full chest-to-chest, knee-to-knee hug. Like the ones Jamia used to  give me before we started having problems. I couldn’t tell you how long it had been since I  received a hug like that. I stood there, stock-still, as my brain tried to process it all.  

Gerard’s lips brushed my ear, and I trembled as he whispered, “have a good night, Frank.”   

***   

“You don’t want to go?” I said, not even surprised later when Jamia told me she had a headache and didn’t want to go to the deck party. 

“No. You know I don’t like parties, Frank.” 

“But…” I sighed. I changed out of my formal clothes and into an old band T-shirt and  jeans.  

“If you want to go so bad, just go,” she said sharply. “I know you just want to hang out  with your new friend Gerard.” 

So Jamia  had noticed our interactions during dinner. My palms started to sweat, and I tried  to keep my face nonchalant.  

“No, Jamia,” I said a little bit angrily. “We’re on a cruise ship, that’s all. We’re supposed  to be having fun. We’re going to be on this boat for seven days; I’m just trying to make the most out of it.” I turned away from her and grabbed my wallet and stateroom key. “I’ll see you later.  And I’ll swing by the club to check on the kids.” We had signed Cathy and Brian up for a club  for teenagers so they wouldn’t be bored all week.  

I slammed the door behind me and practically ran for the elevator.  

The elevator dinged open and I stepped out of it and onto the ship’s atrium. The bass from the music immediately started pumping in my chest and I relaxed. I had forgotten how much I loved music.  “Frank!” I turned my head towards the makeshift dance floor and saw Gerard. He was  dancing with his brother, Mikey, and a few other guests. He let out a peal of laughter and spun  Mikey around when he whispered something to him. 

“Frank!” Gerard called again. He gestured for me to join him. I shook my head, embarrassed. He had too changed, and was wearing white pants and a white shirt with his name tag. His hair gleamed raven black under the moonlight. He looked amazing, I had to admit. 

What the heck?  I thought to myself.  Why should he have all the fun? With that fleeting  thought, I took a deep breath and rushed to join him on the dance floor. Gerard whooped when he I was coming. I paused, right on the edge, suddenly feeling shy. 

He practically swaggered over to me, his forehead and bare arms dotted with sweat. His eyes were wide and bright. “Hey, you,” he said, panting a little. “C’mon, don’t be scared.”  He held his hand out to me. I barely controlled the gasp when our hands touched. Gerard looked a little shocked as well as he yanked me onto the floor.  

Bodies immediately surrounded us, soaked in sweat, and reeking of alcohol. I just stood  there, overwhelmed, as I tried to take it all in.  

“You okay?” Gerard asked, concerned. He moved as if to touch my face, but stopped like he knew he wasn’t supposed to.  

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” I said, motioning to the dancers. He nodded in  understanding.  

“Let me show you,” he said smoothly as he put his hands on my hips. I tried not to blush, but this felt way too intimate.  

Gerard started to dance seamlessly. He kept a respectable distance away, but he might as well had been right on top of me. He just felt so close.  

My eyes didn’t know where to look; he was an enigma. He rocked his body side to side, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, mouth slightly open. I just stared. 

“Let go. Don’t think about it.” I jumped as I felt his wet lips at my ear again. I nodded, trying to take his advice as my shaky hands grabbed his hips. I hesitantly started to move my own body as I let the music wash over me.    

 

“On my waist, through my hair  

Think about it when you touch me there 

Close my eyes, here you are 

All alone, dancing in the dark.” 

 

My eyes fluttered open sometime later. Gerard and I had moved closer to each other. We  weren’t dancing provocatively, we were just holding each other in a tender embrace, barely  letting any space in between our bodies.   

Gerard moved away slightly, running a hand fondly through my hair and grinning. My own face was lit up with happiness. I checked my watch though, and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. I told him that and his eyes widened. 

“I should go,” I said reluctantly. He nodded. 

“Me too. I have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Neither of us moved though.  “So… um…” I said awkwardly. 

 “It was nice dancing with you. I knew you could dance,” Quinn said sincerely. I nodded  fiercely in agreement.  

“You too. Um…” 

 “So.. good night.” He pulled me in for another full body hug. This time, I made sure to  squeeze back before walking away from him.  

My mind was quiet as I made my way back to my room. I kept seeing Gerard’s hazel eyes, flashing in the dark of the night, kept feeling his warm hands on my waist, tight and unrelenting in their grip. I smelled our sweat as it radiated off of us, combining the musky scents  together into something that drove me wild with  something . I didn’t know what it was.  

I also thought about those kisses that I had shared so long ago with my college friends. Suddenly the kisses didn’t seem like an accident, or a result from being drunk. They didn’t seem  intentional either, just… just that I wouldn’t have pushed my friends away if they had kissed me  I didn’t know what any of it meant. Though this cruise was for them, my wife and kids were the farthest thing away from me in my mind right now. All I could think about was Gerard.

** He invaded each and every one of my senses, made me feel something I hadn’t felt in a long  time: wanted. Like I said, I didn’t know what any of this meant. But suddenly, the thought of spending a week with the waiter didn’t seem so unbearable.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Follow me on twitter (@smyleygrl) for updates on other fics as well.


End file.
